


Такер или Тайсон?

by neun_geschichten



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dragon, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, tentacle dildo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Его кожаный мешок желал ебстись, как Рик мог ему отказать?





	Такер или Тайсон?

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено. ООС Гэвина, он тут совсем не говнюк. Можно читать, как стеб.
> 
> Такер https://bad-dragon.com/products/tucker  
> Тайсон https://bad-dragon.com/products/tyson

Гэвин еще не спрашивал, чем экипирован Рик. Все, что происходило между ними, и так выглядело максимально неловко в его голове, поэтому вопросы в духе «А у тебя есть член?» отлетали сами собой, хотя ничего в мире на данный момент не интересовало Гэвина сильнее. Как это часто бывает, когда внезапно личная жизнь становится обязательным дополнением во все твои дела, уместно это или нет. Когда ее давно не было, а потом она заполонила собой все доступное пространство, как рак. Гэвину иногда казалось, что будь у него друзья, они бы его возненавидели.  
  
Друзей у Гэвина не было, зато недавно появился бойфренд. И Гэвин не знал, есть ли у бойфренда член. Эта неизвестность угнетала его, сопровождаясь приступами тревоги перед сном. Заставляла делать странные вещи. Забивала голову всякой чепухой. Мешала работать.  
  
Просто спросить он не мог. Слишком просто и слишком сложно. Плюс профдеформация.  
  
У него были варианты, он их гуглил. Незаметно поглядывал на промежность Рика во время рабочего дня. Выглядел он наверняка, как ебучий маньяк-извращенец, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Еще он общался с консультантом на сайте «Эдема». Разговор получился стремный, все десять минут мучительного диалога Гэвин чувствовал себя ребенком, которого мать вела к зубному, и он заваливал ее вопросами: «А что мне будут делать?», «А мне будет больно?», «А зачем?», «А куда?», «А что по ту сторону трусов у андроида?». Консультант сказал, что по ту сторону будет все, что Гэвин пожелает. Хоть хуй, хоть пизда, хоть хуйпизда. Это не отвечало на главный вопрос, но в конкретику Гэвин вдаваться боялся, не хотел вызывать подозрения. Да и откуда консультанту «Эдема» знать о конфигурациях моделей, созданных для помощи в расследованиях?  
  
Сайт «Киберлайф» был не полезнее гугла, выдавал скупые строчки вроде «оснащен новейшими технологиями». Гэвин злился.  
  
— Да блядь! — ругался он себе под нос, сидя на диване с пивом и ноутбуком. — Лучше скажи, член канает за новейшую технологию или нет?!  
  
Вечно эти технари на серьезных щах заливали про химический анализ, сканирование и создание резервных копий данных в режиме реального времени. Почему никто не заливал про наличие ануса? Почему не обсуждали форму члена? Им приклеили лобковые волосы? У них вообще был, мать его за ногу, нормальный лобок? А не упругого вида херня, типа как носок, который засунули под пластик ради имитации мотни?  
  
Наверно технарей все же можно было понять. Когда андроиды только создавались, им была предписана цель, они существовали ради цели и крутились по оси выполнения задачи во вселенной, где не было ни желаний, ни чувственного опыта, ни ощущений. Зачем андроиду-детективу иметь штуки для секса, если он создан для анализа кровищи на месте преступления и воссоздания сцен нападений? Штуки для секса нужны андроидам, которые созданы для секса.  
  
Это тяготило. Логическая цепочка ополоумела и за неимением альтернатив докатилась до прототипа его бойфренда — в один из дней Гэвин пристал к Коннору.  
  
— Эй, Коннор! — он нагнал его в коридоре по пути в архив. В последний раз, когда они виделись конкретно здесь, у них состоялся не самый приятный разговор. Не то чтобы у них вообще когда-либо случался приятный, что после недавних событий тревожило Гэвина чуть менее сильно, чем тайна потустороннего мира Риковых трусов. Чувство вины — та еще хуйня.  
  
— Доброе утро, детектив, — поздоровался тот, остановившись перед открывшейся дверью. В одной руке у него был собственный пропуск, а в другой — чей-то глаз с обрывками проводов. На поясе висел жетон.  
  
— Да как сказать, — пробубнил Гэвин и прошел мимо Коннора, который пропустил его вперед себя. — Слушай, у меня к тебе вопрос. Личный. Буду признателен, если не растреплешь никому в офисе.  
  
Коннор мигнул диодом и приподнял брови. Его лицо сделалось одновременно очень беззащитным и удивленным. Как будто сам факт личного вопроса, адресованного ему, был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. «Пора бы привыкнуть к личному, мой железный друг, — подумал Гэвин. — Ты же теперь личность».  
  
— Я постараюсь, — после небольшой заминки ответил Коннор. Он положил руки на терминал, но вводить пароль не спешил.  
  
Гэвин отвел взгляд от его пальцев и посмотрел на свои ботинки. И мгновенно почувствовал, как сердце разогналось и панически застучало в грудную клетку.  
  
— Ладно, э-э… В общем. Ты случайно не знаешь… Вернее… — Лицо вспыхнуло жаром от смущения. — Короче, — решился он. — У тебя есть член?  
  
Если бы Гэвину доверили составлять карту эмоций Коннора, то вот это выражение он бы назвал «Сова Гарри», также известное как «Я видел некоторое дерьмо».  
  
— Мое тело разработали для гармоничной интеграции в Департамент Полиции Детройта, — ответил Коннор с кирпичным лицом. — А не в реалити-шоу «Уроки соблазна».  
  
— Смотришь Эм Ти Ви, остряк?  
  
— Мне очень помогает коллекция передач прошлого столетия, которую я недавно нашел у Хэнка, спасибо. Но вынужден признать, что отсутствие половых органов сильно мешает при взаимодействии с людьми. Особенно если это романтические отношения.  
  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
  
— Не думаю, что есть еще какие-то отношения, где отсутствие половых органов может мешать.  
  
— Вы правы, однако это не останавливает людей мужского пола от демонстрации гениталий в непредназначенных для этого местах. К тому же есть порно. Отношения между актерами чаще всего ограничиваются профессиональными.  
  
— Окей, окей, умник. Можно еще вопрос?  
  
Коннор сделал приглашающий жест рукой, разрешая.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь хотел трахнуться с человеком?  
  
Сердце будто споткнулось в предвкушении и снова пустилось галопом. Гэвину казалось, что он дергается в такт сокращениям обезумевшей мышцы. Они стояли в архиве, как два дебила. Коннор вращал желтым диодом и смотрел вбок, предположительно подбирая ответ.  
  
Если упырь сейчас скажет, что не будет отвечать на вопрос, у Гэвина не останется выбора. Ему придется провалиться в подземелье от неловкости и допросить Рика.  
  
— Я… — начал Коннор. — Я испытывал желание сексуально удовлетворить человека, который мне нравится.  
  
О.  
  
О-о-о-о.  
  
— И что ты сделал? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Гэвин.  
  
— Я его удовлетворил, — Коннор кивнул, как будто отчитывался перед начальством.  
  
— Желание? Или человека?  
  
— И то, и другое. Одновременно.  
  
Если бы не самообладание, добытое за годы тяжкой и отчасти безуспешной работы над собой, Гэвин бы затрясся от восторженных воплей и захлопал в ладоши. Это было просто великолепно. Значит, существовала вероятность, что Рик тоже может «испытывать желание сексуально удовлетворить человека, который ему нравится». Звучало немного эгоистично, потому что Гэвин спал и видел, как они с железным наконец доходят до «четвертой базы». Но пора бы уже, черт возьми. Гэвин хотел Рика и точно знал, что тот не ненавидит его. На его счет этого было вполне достаточно для «четвертой базы». К тому же они не какая-то парочка подростков, сосущихся по углам до заветного выпускного, где можно будет нажраться грибов и лишиться девственности за две минуты до отключки. Хотя на сегодняшний момент динамика их отношений застряла именно на этой отметке. Отметке сосущихся по углам подростков. Впрочем, Рик любил лизать вещи. И пусть он лучше лижет Гэвина, чем всякую срань на местах преступлений.  
  
— Тебе понравилось? — охрипшим голосом спросил Гэвин.  
  
Это уже был третий личный вопрос, но Коннор, кажется, был не против.  
  
— Очень, — ответил тот, уголок его губ еле заметно дернулся. — Человеческая реакция удивила меня. Я не ожидал, что полный контроль над чужим телом будет настолько приятным процессом. Возможно, в будущем у меня появится шанс побыть в роли принимающей стороны.  
  
— То есть… Ты можешь трахать, а тебя нет? — прищурился Гэвин.  
  
Коннор отвернулся к терминалу и ввел пароль. Затем быстро зарегистрировал улику, положил вырванный глаз в контейнер и убрал его на полку на дальней стене архива.  
  
— Если максимально упростить, — ответил он, вернувшись к Гэвину, — то да. Это вопрос времени, я надеюсь, ведь технологии не стоят на месте. Но пока что моя модель не предусматривает различных апгрейдов корпуса.  
  
— Чем ты можешь трахать, если у тебя члена нет? — брякнул Гэвин, не подумав.  
  
— Пальцы, страпон, дилдо, вибратор. Есть множество способов. Все зависит от предпочтений партнера, — спокойно ответил Коннор, но потом вдруг подвис и добавил через пару секунд: — Прошу прощения, детектив. Поступил вызов, я должен идти. Желаю хорошего дня.  
  
— Да… да, и тебе.  
  
Коннор улыбнулся ему и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Гэвин остался в архиве один.  
  
— Охренеть, — шепотом сказал он, вытирая ладони о джинсы. — Охренеть.  
  


***

  
  
«Адам и Ева» был самым популярным сексшопом в Америке. Гэвин не раз пользовался его услугами, предпочитая закупаться гондонами и смазкой онлайн. Поэтому было вполне логично, что этот сайт стал первым местом, где он собирался зависнуть, пока не найдет подходящий девайс для себя и для Рика.  
  
Сначала он закупился пивом. Затем закрылся в спальне и под звуки нудного ноябрьского дождя принялся серфить каталог. В соседней от магазина вкладке была открыта восемьдесят девятая страница темы «Секс с андроидом» форума «Любви все равно». Название было отстойное и какое-то галимое, хотя и отражало суть в полной мере. После полутора часов скроллинга дебильных советов вроде «Просто отдайтесь власти фаллоса» Гэвин выписал шестнадцать наименований игрушек, яростно их погуглил и теперь сравнивал по ценам и функционалу в «Адаме и Еве».  
  
Процентов девяносто всех посетителей темы советовали приобретать трусы Вак-Ю-Лок, которые позволяли прикручивать к ним любое дилдо и любой вибратор. Отличная вещь, если сегодня ты хочешь большой черный член, а завтра волнистую анальную тентаклю. Крепления обещали выдержать даже самый дикий трах. Все это удовольствие стоило шестьдесят баксов. Еще ни одни трусы Гэвина не стоили шестьдесят баксов, а ведь это даже без учета нацепных членов.  
  
Задумавшись об анальной тентакле, Гэвин чуть было не промотал видео, где парень показывал, как пристегнуть к чудо-трусам силиконовый собачий хер производства Бэд Дрэгон.  
  
И где-то здесь история приобрела несколько иной вектор.  
  
Гэвин посетил вышеупомянутый сайт исключительно под впечатлением от видео с туториалом. У него до сих пор стояло перед глазами бесполое тело андроида, вернее его нижняя часть, и задротского вида мужик, наглядно показывающий и объясняющий, как продеть и закрепить собачий хуй через Ю-лок в трусах, напялить их на андроида и, собственно, как потом потрахаться со всей конструкцией.  
  
С мыслями о том, как мог бы выглядеть Рик на его мятых простынях в трусах с Ю-Локом, Гэвин принялся листать сайт с фантастическими хуями. И, черт возьми, посмотреть там было на что. Каждый фурри-член был назван в честь персонажа, которому принадлежал, имел целую историю, поставлялся в разных цветах, а некоторые даже светились в темноте. Например фурри-член Диего принадлежал предположительно какой-то псине. На ярко-красном стволе очень четко прорисовывалась текстура вен и складок у головки, у основания ствол расширялся и переходил в тугой узел.  
  
Гэвин сглотнул и покрутил страницу вниз.  
  
Затычка для жопы в виде яйца Фаберже. Член Демогоргона прямиком из ваших кошмаров (или мокрых снов). Член по имени Ридли с дизайном из фильма «Чужой». Флорофилический розовый член Ганс с наслоившимися друг на друга лепестками и узлом в виде бутона. Этот сайт был настоящей находкой. Контора даже выпускала собственную смазку, имитирующую сперму, дилдо с семенным каналом и трубкой со шприцем, чтобы накачивать задницу фальшивой спермой, как будто Диего или Демогоргон в тебя накончал. А также кучу мастурбаторов всех мастей и расцветок.  
  
Член Демона начинался конусообразной головкой, а весь его ствол покрывали пупырышки, от которых у Гэвина самопроизвольно сжимался анус. Рассматривая каждый силиконовый хрен, он в деталях представлял, как тот будет ощущаться внутри, и на двадцатой минуте понял, что на вставший в штанах член неприятно давит шов. Раздевшись по пояс, Гэвин забрался под одеяло, положил на грудь ноутбук и начал неспешно дрочить, прокручивая страницу с помощью клавиши стрелки.  
  
Член Заратана был точной копией члена кайдзю, они даже сняли гребаный клип, в котором кайдзю стрелял лазерным лучом из хуя по игрушечным танкам. Клип был смехотворный, но покачивающийся хрен на фоне горящих танков вызывал отнюдь не смех. Он вызывал желание немедленно засунуть его в себя. Ощутить, как эта ребристая, широкая головка растягивает сфинктер и проникает глубже, продавливая нежные стенки прямой кишки.  
  
Тяжело выдохнув через нос, Гэвин сжал свой влажный от выступившей смазки член у основания и открыл страницу с приснопамятной тентаклей. Победительницей премии «Альтпорн 2017». Синюю извилистую тентаклю за сто баксов с имитацией присосок, как у осьминога, звали Ика. Выглядела она многообещающе. Начинаясь толщиной в большой палец, она заканчивалась основанием в здоровое запястье. Две линии присосок также увеличивались от кончика к основанию, обещая мощную стимуляцию при глубоком проникновении.  
  
Гэвин планировал подрочить еще пару минут, сосредоточившись на Ике и ее сегментарной текстуре, напоминавшей рифленый шланг. А потом сделал ошибку. Он представил Рика с этой тентаклей между ног.  
  
И кончил, исторгнув сквозь зубы короткий, мучительный стон.  
  


***

  
  
Следующий день начался как обычно.  
  
— Все в порядке? — обратился к нему Рик со своего места.  
  
Гэвин перестал пялиться отсутствующим взглядом в монитор и посмотрел на напарника. Он мог сделать вид, что просто не выспался, но это было бы неправдой. После пары банок пива и мощного оргазма в честь синей тентакли он спал, как младенец, и проснулся за полчаса до будильника.  
  
— Кхм. — Гэвин прочистил горло и тихо ответил: — Да, я в норме.  
  
— Ты выглядишь рассеянным, — заметил Рик.  
  
Если бы последние несколько недель они не сосались где ни попадя, как школота, а до сих пор лаялись, как в самый первый день их неудачного знакомства, Гэвин бы почти наверняка послал его нахуй. Но времена изменились, их отношения тоже, о чем был в курсе весь Департамент, поэтому не было смысла вести себя, как мудак.  
  
— Просто задумался.  
  
— О чем?  
  
«О том, как ты будешь трахать меня, перебирая резиновые хуи и пристегивая их на чудо-трусы с Вак-Ю-Локом за шестьдесят баксов».  
  
— Да так, о всякой херне.  
  
Ну, почти.  
  
— Я получил твое сообщение в половину второго. Ты лег позднее обычного, — не отставал Рик. — Чем ты занимался?  
  
Гэвин в очередной раз подумал, что раньше бы уже пятьдесят пять раз обложил железного хуями, и незаметно улыбнулся, сделав вид, что трет ладонью щетину.  
  
— Тянул пивко, залипал в интернете.  
  
Повисло молчание. Гэвин незаметно обвел взглядом коллег. Никто не обращал на них внимания, каждый занимался своим делом, неподалеку жужжал ксерокс, пахло кофе, в кабинете Фаулера сидел какой-то седой мужик.  
  
— Хочешь, съездим на обед в «Бухарест Гриль»? — предложил Рик.  
  
Рот сразу же наполнился слюной от проскочивших в голове образов куриной шавермы, фаршированного перца и стейка. Гэвин любил это место, но нормально пообедать там удавалось очень редко из-за плотного графика. Обычно он перехватывал фастфуд по пути на вызов или заказывал пиццу в офис. Видимо, «новейшие технологии» Рика сочли нужным воодушевить кожаный мешок этим холодным, как эскимосская жопа, осенним днем. Гэвин был только за.  
  
— Да, давай, — махнул он рукой. — Часа через три можно отчалить, успеем до пробок.  
  
Рик кивнул и как будто бы вернулся к работе, но Гэвин мог поклясться, что еще минут пятнадцать ощущал на себе его внимательный взгляд.  
  
Рик стал девиантом недавно. На почве их обоюдно вспыхнувшего желания заняться чем-то менее травматичным, чем их текущее общение. Гэвин уже не помнил в подробностях, что произошло в тот день. Осталась только яркая картинка: он стоял на одном из балконов рядом с урной для сигарет и пытался не сдохнуть от злости. Среда выдалась на редкость хреновой, в перестрелке погиб офицер, гражданские, было много прессы. Полицию винили во всех смертных грехах. Гэвин очень устал и очень винил себя во всем. И нашедшему его Рику он уткнулся лбом в плечо тоже от усталости. И еще потому что больше было некому, только стене. Он сказал: «Отвези меня домой». Они поцеловались в машине на парковке. Через несколько часов, снова в участке, Рик ему признался, хотя Гэвин догадался еще в машине.  
  
«Я девиант», — звучало от него, как приговор.  
  
Гэвин рассмеялся и позволил ему уткнуться лбом в свое плечо, повторяя «Все хорошо, железный».  
  
«Я не железный», — протестовал Рик.  
  
Конечно нет, ты тупой.  
  
Рик девиантнулся как-то криво, не иначе. Гэвин пришел к такому выводу, когда они закрыли дело о двух пропавших андроидах в больнице Генри Форда. Он предложил отметить успех в местной тошниловке, а Рик молча усвистал в общежитие, после чего приехал ночью сам не свой, три раза трагически медленно постучав в дверь. Если бы за Гэвином пришла смерть, она бы стучала именно так.  
  
— Тебя коротит, да? — спросил сонный Гэвин, хотя был очень взволнован тем фактом, что железный впервые сам притащился к нему в берлогу. — Что за сцены с утра пораньше?  
  
— Я не был уверен в искренности твоих чувств, Гэвин. И слишком поздно понял, что не стоит прислушиваться к сплетням. Я прошу прощения, что принял их за достоверную информацию. Следовало сначала проверить.  
  
— Охуеть.  
  
Гэвин не знал, что сказать. Ему бы никогда в голову не пришло, что этот здоровый лось может подслушать какую-то хуйню и обидеться. Ему стоило прекратить недооценивать андроидов.  
  
— Ты впустишь меня? — торжественно поинтересовался Рик.  
  
— Я впускаю тебя, — не менее торжественно ответил Гэвин и театрально распахнул дверь.  
  
Это был первый раз, когда Рик остался ночевать. Если за ночевку можно считать его пятичасовую диагностику за столом на кухне, пока Гэвин пытался заснуть и кусал локти из-за того, что не позвал Рика диагностироваться в кровати. Однако в ситуации были свои плюсы — Рик до сих пор не познакомился с ночными хрипами и сипением мистера «Перебитый Носяра 2039».  
  
Какие идиоты, господь вседержитель. Хорошо, что их никто не видел.  
  


***

  
  
Через пару дней после того, как Гэвин познакомился с тентаклей, у него появилась возможность испытать судьбу и себя, предложив Рику остаться на ночь. Дежурство наконец закончилось, впереди маячили выходные. Лучше шанса не представится до следующей недели. К тому же ему надоело таскать синие яйца из дома на работу и обратно.  
  
— Зайдешь? — спросил Гэвин, когда Рик подбросил его до дома на патрульной и остановился прямо у входа в лобби.  
  
Тот смотрел пару секунд перед собой, затем повернулся к Гэвину и улыбнулся.  
  
— Зайду.  
  
— Круто, тогда паркуй корыто, я за сигаретами.  
  
— Лучше забери коробку из багажника и подожди у входной двери.  
  
Гэвин сжал ремень безопасности в кулаке, не давая свернуться над правым плечом.  
  
— Что за коробка?  
  
— Я купил тебе подарок. Не открывай без меня и не пытайся трясти — разобьешь.  
  
— Там сервиз? — предположил Гэвин, пытаясь скрыть недовольство.  
  
Лицо Рика приняло выражение «Совы Гарри».  
  
— Подожди у входа.  
  
Гэвин закатил глаза, но сделал, как было велено. К своему удивлению он обнаружил, что ни разу не потянулся к карману за сигаретами. Стоял, как идиот, на первой ступеньке и обнимал коробку, сгорая от любопытства. Сволочь была тяжеленной, и Гэвин очень надеялся, что там не ебучий сервиз.  
  
Уже дома Рик забрал коробку и унес ее в недра квартиры, сообщив, что они откроют ее позже. Гэвин слонялся по гостиной, переодеваясь на ходу и доедая остатки чипсов из вчерашней пачки.  
  
— Просто скажи, что там, а то я начну параноить. Там твои запчасти? Ты как те крипотные ублюдки, которые буквально дарят свои сердца и почки? Я надеюсь, это не так, потому что меня, блядь, посадят за хранение такой херни. У меня такой херни быть не должно. Я коп убойного отдела, а не ссаный коллекционер. Кстати, ты не смотрел этот фильм? Древний, как дерьмо мамонта, но идея зачет. Кровища и маньяк, как в Пиле. Давай посмотрим? Рик?  
  
Железный куда-то сквозанул и не откликался. Гэвин сразу подумал страшное — его пиздюка снова закоротило, и теперь вечер говняных слешеров превратится в вечер психологической помощи неадекватным андроидам.  
  
— Я, блядь, с тобой разговариваю, куда ты…  
  
Гэвин застыл на пороге спальни. Рик стоял над открытой коробкой совершенно голый и держал в руках два здоровых разноцветных дилдо.  
  
И у него не было члена!  
  
— У тебя нет члена, — поделился наблюдением Гэвин.  
  
— Сейчас будет, — ответил Рик и взвесил в руке розовый дилдо от Бэд Дрэгон, который очень напоминал конский. — Такер или Тайсон?  
  
У Тайсона в правой руке было меньше текстуры, Такер в левой заканчивался узлом.  
  
— Как ты узнал, говнюк? — мертвым голосом спросил Гэвин.  
  
— Видел историю твоего браузера, — ответил Рик и приладил Такера на лобок. У него был лобок! Розовый хуй качнулся и замер, указывая широкой головкой с дырочкой семенного канала прямо на Гэвина. — В последнее время ты часто гуглил дилдо. Я сделал вывод, что ты хочешь секса.  
  
— Я мог выбирать подарок для друга.  
  
— Которого у тебя нет?  
  
— Это, блядь, вторжение в личное пространство!  
  
— Я устал ждать, когда ты придешь в гармонию со своим эмоциональным состоянием и попросишь меня сам.  
  
Теперь Рик примерил Тайсона и взглянул на Гэвина, чтобы оценить реакцию. Гэвин не знал, что он чувствовал. Возмущение и обиду. Страх быть атакованным вооруженным дилдо андроидом. Страх не быть атакованным вооруженным дилдо андроидом. Ужас от понимания, что его гениальный пароль взломали на раз-два. Возбуждение.  
  
— Это не дает тебе права лезть в чужие компьютеры. Это плохо. Никогда так не делай, блядь.  
  
Гэвин развернулся и сбежал на кухню. Ему надо было выпить. И поменять пароли.  
  
Через пару минут к нему вышел все еще возмутительно голый Рик, баюкая в руках синюю тентаклю Ику.  
  
— Кажется, она понравилась тебе больше всех. Ты даже добавил ее в закладки.  
  
— Держись от меня подальше, засранец.  
  
Рик обхватил тентаклю двумя руками и размял, проверяя гибкость. Хреновина под его пальцами упруго гнулась и подрагивала.  
  
— У этих игрушек очень качественный материал, — сообщил Рик будничным тоном. — Он позволяет получить максимум удовольствия от процесса в сочетании с фирменной смазкой и не вызывает аллергических реакций. Я заказал дилдо средней мягкости на присоске, чтобы ты мог воспользоваться им, когда будешь дома один.  
  
Гэвин, скрывшийся за дверцей холодильника, медленно выглянул из-за нее и спросил, стараясь убрать любопытство из голоса:  
  
— Они все на присосках или только эта?  
  
— Все. Таким образом я могу крепить их на себя.  
  
И в подтверждение своих слов Рик взял тентаклю за основание, чуть замахнулся и припечатал ее к лобку.  
  
— Хочешь попробовать, Гэвин? — спросил он.  
  
Тентакля игриво качнула узким концом. Рик сказал, что силикон был средней мягкости, но болталась эта херня похлеще желе из больничного пайка.  
  
— Что попробовать? — осторожно спросил Гэвин.  
  
— Заняться сексом. Я бы хотел дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь, — ответил Рик, придерживая тентаклю ладонью. — Откровенно говоря, я думаю об этом очень давно.  
  
— И почему не попросил раньше? — съязвил Гэвин.  
  
— Ждал подтверждения взаимности. Несколько недель назад ты не выглядел так, будто хотел секса. Ты выглядел, будто хотел, чтобы меня сбил мусоровоз.  
  
Да, Гэвин хорошо помнил те светлые дни. Впрочем, сейчас почти ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Может, я до сих пор хочу.  
  
— Сильнее, чем секса?  
  
— Нет. Не знаю.  
  
— Я хочу извиниться за то, что посмотрел историю твоего браузера. Обещаю, что такого больше не повторится. За исключением случаев, когда это поможет спасти твою жизнь.  
  
— Ладно, забей, — отмахнулся Гэвин, не в силах отвести взгляд от покачивающейся тентакли.  
  
Рик заказал в синем цвете, который стоял по умолчанию.  
  
— Хочешь потрогать? — улыбнулся он.  
  
Гэвин закрыл холодильник и подошел. Глубоко вдохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, он протянул руку и провел пальцами по маленьким присоскам на кончике. Дилдо быстро нагрелось от тела Рика, это было странное ощущение. Обычно игрушки были холодные, как пиздец. Гэвин не заметил, как задержал дыхание.  
  
— Нравится?  
  
— Кхм. Ну. Ниче так, — нехотя ответил Гэвин и заорал внутри.  
  
— Обхвати его пальцами и крепко сожми.  
  
Гэвин почувствовал, насколько близки его колени к тому, чтобы предать его и подкоситься. Нужно было для безопасности подержаться за спинку стула, вместо этого он провел пальцами до самого основания тентакли, дотронулся до кожи Рика и второй рукой перехватил тентаклю посередине, потянув на себя. Рик ожидаемо подался вперед, и Гэвин поймал его губы в поцелуй.  
  
Вылизывать чужой рот, одновременно наминая силиконовую тентаклю, было новым и совершенно неповторимым опытом. Гэвин не знал, с чем сравнить. Она болталась там внизу одновременно такая чужая, но в то же время была продолжением Рика и дергалась от любого его движения. Бархатистая и теплая на ощупь. Почти как настоящая, хотя Гэвин пересмотрел достаточно хентая и передач Кусто, чтобы знать — тентакли скользкие и мокрые. Гладким и твердым может быть только член. Член-тентакля.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже снял одежду, — попросил Рик, отстранившись на секунду.  
  
Быстрее Гэвин это делал только на шестимесячных курсах в полицейской академии. Шмотье летело куда попало. Рик наблюдал за процессом, будто раздумывал над покупкой картины.  
  
— Что, прямо выебешь меня этой штукой? — запыхавшись, спросил Гэвин. Носки он оставил, потому что у него мерзли ноги.  
  
— Если хочешь. В той коробке есть еще. Можешь выбрать другой.  
  
— Сколько их там?  
  
— Девять. Я выбрал, основываясь на частоте просмотров страниц. Самыми популярными на твой вкус оказались Такер, Заратан и Эллиот. Последний мне понравился больше всех.  
  
— Он самый обычный, — хмыкнул Гэвин. Он прикинул в уме, что этот псих потратил на резиновые дилдачи чуть меньше тысячи баксов своих кровно заработанных, и потер грудь основанием ладони. Там что-то закололо.  
  
— Не совсем. У него хороший изгиб и эстетически приятная форма головки. Есть бороздки. Я выбрал оттенок «dcae8d». Это цвет моей кожи.  
  
— Хочешь трахнуть меня им?  
  
— Разумеется, но не сейчас. Сейчас я хочу увидеть, как ты принимаешь в себя тентакль.  
  
— Так, — Гэвин заметался по кухне с голой жопой. — Так. Дай мне десять минут.  
  
И сбежал в ванную. А когда вернулся, Рик ждал его в спальне, сидя на кровати и размазывая искусственную сперму по тентакле в окружении резиновых членов всех цветов радуги.  
  
— Еби меня, — потребовал Гэвин.  
  
— С удовольствием, — отчеканил Рик, сперма, вернее, смазка на его пальцах тянулась к синей тентакле тонкими нитями, хлюпала и скользко чавкала. — Какую позу ты предпочитаешь?  
  
— Любую.  
  
Гэвин увидел себя в зеркале шкафа и даже не удивился, насколько у него был диковатый вид. Волосы на затылке топорщились, член тоже топорщился. Все его существо топорщилось и лезло наружу, навстречу андроиду с членом-тентаклей.  
  
Рик остановил его жестом, когда Гэвин приготовился десантироваться на кровать в прицельном прыжке.  
  
— Я читал, что сначала следует прелюдия, — рассудительным тоном заметил он.  
  
— Ты на мой член смотрел вообще? Если ты не займешься делом, на прелюдии все и закончится. Я ждал этого двенадцать лет, давай уже!  
  
Рик широко улыбнулся, наглаживая тентаклю. Возможно, его сенсорам нравилась эта мокрая, липкая хрень. «Ничего, — думал Гэвин. — Скоро я тут все ей залью, налижешься на год вперед».  
  
— Я понял эту отсылку.  
  
— Да чтоб ты… потерял все свои члены, еб твою мать. Мы будем трахаться или нет?  
  
— Я рассчитывал, что они останутся у тебя. Общежитие — не лучшее место для таких вещей. Соседи могут не так понять.  
  
Гэвин понятия не имел, как еще можно понять полную коробку с хуями, и отчетливо ощутил, как его лицо становится лицом «Совы Гарри».  
  
— Довольно слов, засранец, — он откинулся на кровати, поерзал на одеяле и широко раздвинул бедра, придерживая себя под коленями. — Давай, засунь ее в меня.  
  
— Когда в последний раз у тебя был анальный секс, Гэвин? — Рик скептически осмотрел его промежность и скрестил на груди руки.  
  
— Так, я не понял, — Гэвин приподнял голову и возмущенно поджал губы.  
  
— Я не буду входить полностью. Пока что. Я отсюда вижу, что ты слишком тугой.  
  
Гэвин вылупился на Рика и заорал:  
  
— Так сделай с этим что-нибудь, дубина! Хватит стоять!  
  
Когда Рик прекратил таращиться на него, как на большой, вкусный вещдок, навис сверху и огладил ладонями торчащие кверху пятки в носках, и долгожданный скользкий кончик тентакли коснулся ягодиц Гэвина, он медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Наконец-то.  
  
— Расслабься.  
  
Гэвин расслабился. Еще он ждал какой-нибудь ебанутой фразочки типа «Проникновение через три, две, одну», но Рик просто милосердно ему засадил.  
  
— Ой бля, — вякнул Гэвин и сразу заткнулся, чтобы не спугнуть.  
  
— Больно? — Рик замер, но не стал вытаскивать тентаклю. Вместо этого он начал покачиваться вперед-назад.  
  
Анус с непривычки сильно охуел, но Гэвин помнил то офигенное ощущение заполненности, ждал его и изо всех сил пытался дышать диафрагмой и не обращать внимания на острую боль в жопе. Наверно стоило начать с Эллиота или как там его.  
  
— Нет, все заебись, — пропыхтел Гэвин, чувствуя, как по виску течет пот. — Шевели тентаклей.  
  
Рик посмотрел вниз и затем снова на Гэвина.  
  
— Я пытаюсь, ты слишком зажат.  
  
— Сейчас. Сейчас, погоди.  
  
Рик обхватил его мягкий член и вытащил тентаклю. Жопа опустела, и на один миг Гэвин даже обрадовался. Его словно долго било током и вдруг перестало. Бедра и соски горели, он не понимал, отчего по телу прокатываются волны мурашек — от жжения в заднице или от того, что в спальне прохладно. Хотелось извиваться.  
  
— Ну-ка вставь ее обратно, ты.  
  
Рик спустился к его паху, раскрыл ладонь, сжимающую член, и лизнул его под уздечкой. Гэвин длинно выдохнул, но прозвучало, словно он захныкал.  
  
— Как ты теперь вещдоки будешь в рот таскать… — пролепетал он.  
  
— Руками, — ответил Рик и выпрямился. — Я вхожу. Приготовься.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Молча.  
  
Гэвин засмеялся и откинул голову. Тело постепенно наливалось теплом, задницу больше не жгло, присоски, которые находились ближе к кончику дилдо, еле заметно стимулировали сфинктер — Рик двигался медленно и толкался неглубоко, давая привыкнуть. Простата отзывалась на мягкие, дразнящие ямочки с внешней стороны тентакли яркими вспышками, которые отдавались аж в затылке. Минут через десять Гэвин мог поклясться, что пересчитал жопой каждую присоску, Рик трахал его частыми, резкими толчками, распаляя с каждой секундой все сильнее и сильнее.  
  
— Гэвин?  
  
— А? Че те надо? — Гэвин мотал башкой по одеялу и низко стонал, когда Рик неожиданно загонял тентаклю глубже.  
  
— Тебе приятно?  
  
— Мне охуенно.  
  
— Я могу двигаться быстрее.  
  
— Давно пора, железный, не знаю, че ты там расселся.  
  
Гэвин знал, что провоцировать было бесполезно, но он не прекращал пытаться. И Рик ему воздал от всей своей девиантной души.  
  
Наверно Гэвин орал, он не очень помнил. Простата превратилась в опухший комок нервов, по которому раз за разом бороздили, как по стиральной доске. Когда он кончал, ему казалось, что сперма польется из жопы, а не из члена. Он терпел волны оргазмических судорог до последнего, сколько мог, пока от напряжения не заболели глазные яблоки, затем обхватил член и начал яростно дрочить. Рик не моргал и следил, чуть сжав губы и механически работая бедрами. Ощущения в заднице наслоились на дрочку, и Гэвин скрутился почти пополам, отдаваясь власти фаллоса и завывая на одной ноте, пока его задницу буравила тентакля.  
  
Очнувшись, он минут пять пытался заставить себя сходить в туалет, но не мог пошевелиться.  
  
— В следующий раз я бы хотел использовать пальцы, — раздалось возле правого уха, и Гэвин дернулся в сторону, чуть не улетев с кровати.  
  
— Блядь, хули ты так пугаешь?!  
  
Щеки до сих пор полыхали румянцем, Гэвин чувствовал пульсацию крови всем лицом, даже ушами. Он убрал волосы со лба и вздрогнул от прокатившегося по спине холодка. Пот высыхал, Гэвин начал замерзать. Рик заметил и накинул на него пушистое одеяло. Он уже успел снять тентаклю и теперь валялся рядом в домашних штанах Гэвина, подперев голову кулаком.  
  
— Было охуенно, — Гэвин решил начать первым, чтобы не выглядеть мудаком слишком сильно. — Мне понравилось.  
  
— Мне тоже, — улыбнулся Рик. — Твой оргазм похож на эпилептический припадок.  
  
— Че?!  
  
— Это правда. Я могу показать.  
  
— Нет. Иди в жопу.  
  
— Я только оттуда.  
  
Гэвин фыркнул и свесился с кровати, пытаясь отыскать трусы. Вспомнил, что те валяются на кухне. Идти куда-либо он категорически отказывался, поэтому решил, что умрет от жажды в теплой постели. Рано или поздно железный должен будет догадаться, что у него обезвоживание. Гэвин вздохнул и принялся ждать.


End file.
